Tales of a Young Jedi
by crazypersonfrommars96
Summary: Anakin is becoming a Jedi with Qui-Gon, and starting to understand how things are and adjust to his new life.


This is my story of Anakin, warding off into definite fiction as Qui-Gon does not end up dying. I have not read many stories where the focus was really on Anakin and about him and how he felt consistently through the storyline so I decided to write one. The word I is used much too often, and maybe his mind is a bit too mature, but I definitely plan to continue on this story and warp it into a good long book if that ends up happenning. And yes my first chapter is very short, but I plan to add on a bit at least three times a week….hopefully=)

Chapter 1-New things coming

"Anakin."

I felt my brain jump back to life as my name was uttered accompanied by a tug of my sleeve. Had I dozed off? It seemed not so. My mind had simply wandered to places other than the present. To the past to be exact. To Tatooeen, to games, to sandstorms, to races…..to mother. I sighed and forced myself to shove her out of my mind. It would not do to dwell on such sad things too much. I would not see her, I would not speak to her, I would not know her, until many years had passed, perhaps my whole life…but I would never be in slavery again. To think of those good times though, and the fun that I used to have, and now everyone thought that I was too old, or too afraid or too this or too that to become a Jedi. I knew not what to think of myself….

"Anakin."

The voice urged me in louder whisper and another tug of my sleeve. I laughed inwardly at myself. I was never able to concentrate, always dramatizing on the past and not thinking of the present. I shifted a little, though the chair was much too big and the table much too tall that it made me look like even more of a little boy I was sure, but I tried to sit up straighter. I tried to adjust my facial expression. I tried to make myself look more mature.

"Anakin, my boy, do you not believe that you are too old to become a Jedi? Where is Qui-Gon? And has he not discussed this with you? And does it frighten you at all my boy?"

I shifted around uncomfortably. These were too many questions. And I never liked these meetings, I never liked the criticizims and why everyone was so intent on disliking me. My mind was so confused and warped that I forgot half of the questions. I spit the words out as they came.

"Well sir…." I began slowly thinking of what I should say. I glanced quickly at Obi-Wan who sat next to me. Qui-Gon was not here. Did Obi-Wan know what I was to say? Obi-Wan disliked me. Therefore it didn't matter.

"Qui-Gon definitely wants me to become a Jedi, and I think….I think he's very smart."

I kicked myself inwardly. I sounded more and more like a child each time I opened my mouth. I didn't like this particular council member though. He was tall and rather heavy and he smelled like….like cigar smoke. And he disliked me. That was certain.

Glancing down at the floor I wished Qui-Gon could be here. He liked me….at least more than anyone else. What would he think of my answer? He might chuckle and say "thank you." I waited glancing around the room at the silent menacing faces.

"Well my boy…" He folded his pudgy arms and glared at me, "your loyalties are clear, but do you want to become a Jedi?"

"Yes," I replied instantly nodding my head with enthusiasm. I wished they would stop asking questions and let me leave. I could feel Obi-Wan looking at me uncomfortably. Was he embarrassed by me? Should he be? I knew not and ignored him purposely shifting in the other direction as to avoid him.

This silence was extremely drawn out, more so than ever and I held my breath afraid to make any noise.

"My boy, we will wait until Qui-Gon arrives and then we will discuss this matter further. Until then, you are not to engage in any Jedi-training or use the force in any way….understood?"

I opened my mouth to explain to him that I had no idea what the force really was or how to use it, but decided against it. That would make me sound stupid as well.

"Yes….sir," I finished.

Obi-Wan nudged me for what seemed to be the hundredth thousandth time and we walked out of the stuffy room me glad to be rid of those people, especially that man that smelled of cigar smoke.

"Anakin, follow me."

I followed Qui-Gon trying to keep up with his big stride and fast pace. My stomach was a little queasy. I had not eaten breakfast. Was it because I had not been hungry? Or because I had been nervous? Or both? That meeting had been long. Longer than any of the others. Longer than the meeting I had had with Obi-Wan just a few days ago. But Obi-Wan was smiling. Of course he was. Who wouldn't be smiling if they had just become a Jedi?

After much lengthy delibiration and moans and groans the council had finally decided to let me go into training because of my….my…..medechlorians? no…..my midichlorians. Or the fact that I had a lot of them apparently. The fat man that smelled terribly had gone into a discussion about this in the last meeting, speaking to me as if I knew what midichlorians were or anything about them. I just nodded occasionally and pretended to be interested in the conversation.

Qui-Gon had done most of the talking. He was good with that. He knew the right answers. He knew how to avoid answering their questions that deliberately forced him to agree with their opinions. I always felt awkward talking to them. I reached my hand up to scratch my nose and was relieved that they were no longer sweaty like they had been before. Obi-Wan walked a stride ahead of me with his boyish lean, looking thrilled to move on with his life and be rid of me.

"Ani," said Qui-Gon reaching the door, "we have to go and see Obi-Wan off. You have your things ready I trust Obi-Wan?"

"Yes master," Obi-Wan flashed his toothy grin and walked off down the hall. I wondered what he was doing. I reminded myself that he didn't like me very much and therefore I really shouldn't care about what he was doing.

"Come Ani."

Qui-Gon motioned down the hallway and took off again at his fast pace before I had a chance to catch my breath. Maybe I would be able to keep up with him someday. Maybe.


End file.
